Adjustments
by rockhotch31
Summary: David Rossi finds out about his daughter Joy. Aaron, his spouse and Jack, his now adopted sun, must make some adjustments to this new member of the family. This is a continuation of my series with this blended family. Please note the rating. This story is solely about a family. While there is many mentions of Dave and Aaron's married relationship, there is no smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Yup; I'm finally back at it. It took me a while because I've been arguing with myself over whether to write this one or not. I sought a few opinions and it was a 50/50 toss-up. However, as I got more into writing it, I liked the idea and ran with it. I hope you do as well.**

 **I will be honest from the top. Again. This is my continuing story of Aaron and Dave being married and Jack, adopted by Dave. And it's a follow-up to a recent** _ **Criminal Minds**_ **storyline; but I will fudge a bit with some of the details. Please note the story rating. This is just about a family.**

 **All rights to** _ **Criminal Minds**_ **and the characters belong to Mark Gordon Studios, CBS and ABC Studios.**

 **The first chapter is set in the fall of 2014.**

Chapter 1

Aaron and Jack Hotchner looked up to see Dave coming into the kitchen as they both enjoyed their morning bowl of oatmeal. That wasn't anything new. Dave the late bird into the BAU at nine always got up at this time to see Jack off to school. He just usually wasn't fully dressed.

Dave poured himself a cup of coffee and walked next to Aaron's chair at the lunch counter in the kitchen to give him a kiss. "Warm up," he asked, still holding the coffee pot.

Aaron shook his head. "No, I'll grab another cup when I get into the office. But thanks," he smiled.

Dave gave Jack a kiss on the head. "Ready for another day of taking on things at McAuliffe Elementary my son," he asked as he made his way back into the kitchen, putting the coffee pot back on the warmer. He left it on so Rosa could enjoy a cup when she arrived.

Jack scooped in another bite and took a drink of his milk. "And all things reading, writing and 'rithmetic Papa," he smiled.

"You remember those three R's well my son; they will get you far in life," Dave said. Jack rolled his eyes at Aaron; their usual teasing of Dave's old fashion world. Dave just shook his head at them both.

"So Papa, what gives," Jack asked, climbing off his chair to rinse his bowl and orange juice glass. Just then Rosa, their housekeeper unlocked the back door. Max, sleepy soundly after inhaling his breakfast, sprang to his feet and barked a warning, then ran to the door for his dose of morning love from his daily companion in the house during the work week.

"Hola Rosa," Jack said with a wave, putting his bowl and glass in the dishwasher. Aaron was behind him to do the same. He greeted the valued and much loved Honduran woman with a warm smile as well.

"Niño, get moving," Rosa said. "The bus is three blocks over."

Jack looked at his dad. "I'm on it dad," he said, flying towards the steps. "Teeth, jacket and school bag."

Aaron smiled and looked at Dave. "You never answered Jack's question."

"I had someone following me yesterday." Aaron hiked an eyebrow. "Relax Aaron, it was a female; I don't think it's a threat. But it was to and from work. So I'm going to see how much of my schedule she really knows."

"Another groupie," Aaron asked.

Dave rolled his eyes. "I got the license plate number; I'll have Garcia check when I get into the office."

"Sounds like a good idea," Aaron said. He and Dave filled in Rosa on being in the office for the day.

She smiled. "I know if something comes up, I'll expect Jessica later."

Jack came back down the steps, tugging on his fall coat and pulling his bookbag over his shoulders. He powered into Aaron for hug. "Love ya dad," he said.

"Love you too buddy," Aaron smiled. "Have a good day." Max ran to the front door and barked.

Dave got the same. "Love you too Papa."

"Have a good day Champino," he smiled. "Get going." Rosa went with Jack to the door and got a hug from him as well. Jack flew out the door with Max. When they got to the end of the now leaf covered lawn, Jack said good-bye to his four legged friend and got on the bus.

Max happily barked at Lisa, the bus driver, wagging his tail. "See ya this afternoon Max," Lisa smiled, shutting the door. Max barked again and headed around the house to take care of his morning business.

Aaron grabbed his suitcoat off the back of the counter chair, pulling it on. "See you at the office," he smiled, giving Dave a kiss. "Bye Rosa," he smiled. "Have a good day."

"Adios Aaron," she smiled as he opened the backdoor, his briefcase in hand. Max barked at him and Aaron waited to let Max in, giving him a quick rub before shutting the door. Dave left five minutes later.

-00CM00-

Aaron and Dave laid together in bed later that night. "With everything and the case, I didn't get the chance to ask you," Aaron said, holding Dave. "What's up with mystery woman following you?" Dave gave him the details, including confronting the woman at his coffee stop.

Aaron slightly laughed. "It's a good thing I love you as much as I do. This complicated life of yours could be daunting."

-00CM00-

The next day, later in the afternoon, the team was having a brainstorming session in the middle of the BAU Bullpen. Dave happened to look up to see a group get off the elevator. "You're kidding me," he muttered.

Aaron quickly looked. "What's wrong," he barely got out as Dave stormed off to the glass doors. The team all looked at him. "It's a personal thing with Rossi; let's get back at it."

Dave walked out the doors and confronted Joy Struthers, finally calling for security to escort her out of the building. Then he heard the words. "I'm your daughter."

Kate Callahan came out the glass doors. "Rossi, we've got an address. We've got to go."

Dave looked Joy Struthers in the eye. "Leave you information at the front desk," and moved to join the team.

Joy turned to watch him go. _I need more answers damnit_ she thought.

-00CM00-

After successfully talking Ellen Connell into surrender, Rossi walked out into the night air and took a call from Garcia. Hotch walked out a few minutes later. He noticed his spouse nervously pacing. "Dave?"

"Aaron, I know you have to take care of the team. But can Morgan do it one time?"

"Dave, what do you need?"

"For you to get to me to Dulles as fast as you can."

Aaron looked at him. "If you talk to me, I'll drive." Dave nodded. Aaron keyed his comm mic. "Morgan, you've got the scene. Rossi and I need to take care of something with Jack." Dave nodded at the subterfuge to keep things private for the time.

"Roger that Hotch," Morgan said.

"Thanks Morgan," Aaron said back, pointing at Dave to get into the SUV.

They buckled their seatbelts together and Aaron started to drive. "Dave," he got out.

"Aaron, the woman?" Aaron nodded. Dave took a breath. "She's my daughter."

Aaron looked at him a brief second, before returning his eyes to his driving. "You sure Dave?"

"Yeah; it all fits with Garcia's snooping," Dave quietly said.

Aaron drove for a bit. "With Hayden?" Dave looked at him. Aaron smiled. "Jack and I met Carolyn; we honor and love Jimmy as much as you." He eyed Dave. "You trained me to be a profiler remember?" Dave nodded with a small, yet slightly vacant smile that the now BAU chief and David's lover picked up on. "Wife three you married only for a trophy bride and sex. Good thing on the pre-nup. That leaves Hayden."

"I love you; but sometimes…."

Aaron smiled at Dave. "You need me to kick your ass into reality and deal with things." Dave glared at him. "Dave, I walked away from a BAU case crime scene for you. I love you; and I will support you. Take care of this," Aaron said. "You need to," he whispered, looking at this spouse.

Dave looked at the test message he got from Garcia. "Then hit the lights Aaron; I'm running out of time."

###


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First off, thank you for the favorite/following alerts; and the reviews either here or privately. They are deeply appreciated. Secondly, this chapter required me to do some research into back CM episodes and some math to get my facts straight. I like doing research. :D**

Chapter 2

Aaron pulled the black FBI SUV up to the curb. Dave looked at him. "I don't know what is going to happen; I just know I have to try."

Aaron smiled. "Follow your gut Dave," he said, kissing him. "Good luck; let me know if I need to pick you up."

"You know it." Dave gave him a quick kiss. "Love you," he said, scampering out of the vehicle.

-00CM00-

Dave took his ticket from the desk agent and smiled at Joy. "I'm all set."

Joy looked at him. "Oh my gosh, I think I need to let Rob know," she said, grabbing her cell.

"I should probably do the same," Dave responded. They both quickly started typing their texts.

The airline desk agent looked at them. "Folks, they're about to shut the door." They both quickly finished while walking through the plane jetway.

When they boarded, Joy kept walking through the first class section. Dave gently grabbed her elbow. "Joy, these are our seats," he nodded at the two empty seats in the last row of first class. Joy looked at him. "Welcome to my world; I only fly first class," he smiled.

Joy went to her seat as Dave put her bag in the overhead bin and sat down next to her. "What about clothes for you for the weekend? And other things?"

Dave smiled. "We're on a redeye flight. I can do some shopping in the morning." He looked at his daughter. "Maybe I can leave them at your home so I don't have to pack it for the next trip," he softly suggested.

Joy beamed. "You're good dad." They buckled in for the flight.

When the jet to San Francisco reached cruising altitude, the lead flight attendant went through the first class section getting drink orders. He got to Dave. "Sir, would you like a drink?"

"I'd love one," Rossi smiled. "Scotch on the rocks please. Joy," he asked with a smile, looking at her. Joy eyed him back. "I'm beat too; we just solved a case. But we've got some things to talk about and I don't want to wait."

Joy smiled. "I'll have a vodka tonic please." Yet, with mutual acceptance to talk, the two fell into an uncomfortable silence until their drinks arrived. Dave pulled out his cellphone and typed another quick text. Joy looked at him. "It's to Julia, my travel agent," he smiled. "I'll have a rental car waiting for me."

The flight attendant smiled at them as he put their drinks down. "I can't offer you a meal selection but I do have a small cheese and cracker tray available for you."

"Perfect," Dave smiled. The attendant moved off. "So tell me about Rob," Dave said, taking a sip of his scotch. Joy looked at him. Dave smiled. "I'm a profiler remember? I notice things; that's part of the job." Joy looked at him more deeply. Dave chuckled. "You said you had to send a text to him."

"Oh right," Joy said, squeezing her lime wedge into her drink and then dropping it into the glass. She took her own quick sip. "Rob and I met at Stanford my junior year and we dated for a while. After we both graduated, we drifted apart for a bit," Joy added, taking another small sip. "We ran into each other again in Frisco at a party a mutual friend threw a year later," she smiled. "I guess the old cliché of the rest is history fits. We married a year later. Kai arrived fourteen months later." The attendant quietly set the tray down for them.

Dave took another soft sip of his scotch, grabbing a cracker and piece of cheese. "I hate to sound like the overbearing dad, but what does Rob do for a living?"

Joy lightly laughed. "Sorry, I should have included that." She nervously took her own cracker and cheese slice. "Rob is a fourth generation kid of his family's shipping company. He's currently working as a longshoreman on the docks to learn all the parts of the business. Albeit day shift," she smiled. "Eventually, when his dad retires, he'll move up to big chair."

"You said he's Italian," Dave asked.

"Is there anything you don't miss," Joy asked, relaxing a bit.

"Yeah," Dave said, looking at her. "That your mom was pregnant. I should have read the signs. The more I think back, the more I realize what signs I missed."

Joy shook her head. "It's OK dad," she smiled. "Mom admitted to me when I finally learned the truth that she wasn't the most honest with you." She looked at Dave. "And Rob's last name is Spinelli," she smiled. "I use Struthers for my professional name."

"I like it," Dave smiled. "My best friend growing up was Joey Spinelli."

"Dad, how did you meet mom," Joy asked.

Dave took another sip of his scotch going into reminiscing mode. "Jason Gideon and I started the BAU back in late seventies about a year after I joined the Bureau. Max Ryan joined us about a month later. When we finally started making inroads into getting into the heads of serial criminals and the Bureau buying in that we were right, other law enforcement agencies started to notice; including international ones." Joy ate more of her snack. "I was sent by the Director to do seminars about our work for European law enforcement based out of the Bureau's Paris office that was in the American Embassy there. With you mom's job, we met at an Embassy party." He smiled at Joy. "Like you and Rob, the rest is history. But honestly Joy, I missed the biggest clues of my life." He looked her in the eyes. "Something I will regret the rest of my life. I should've been there for you; and her. But my career was starting to take off."

Joy shook her head. "That's on mom dad; she let you walk without telling you she was pregnant."

Dave eyed his daughter. "What is your relationship with her?"

Joy sadly shook her head, taking another cracker and slice of cheese. "It's not the greatest." Dave eyed her deeply. "I told her I was going to find you come hell or high water after what my step-dad told me. We haven't talked since."

"Ouch; I'm so sorry Joy," Dave said, polishing off his snack and grabbing another.

Joy shook her head. "It's OK dad; she didn't like me moving to the States to go to college either." She took another sip of her drink. "Honestly, we've butted heads most of our lives." She lightly laughed, looking at Dave. "It's a mom and daughter thing."

Dave took another sip. "Does she know about Rob and Kai?"

"Sure she does," Joy said. "Rob and I got married in Vegas to avoid the family conflict." She looked at her father. "Him marrying a half-black woman and bringing her into an Italian family?"

Dave laughed. "Oh good Lord, I just heard my grandmother."

Joy laughed as well. "Yeah dad, you got it. But Rob's family has come around. Mom and I keep in touch, but she's only visited us once, just after Kai was born."

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Dave said.

Joy shook her head. "That's her; not you dad."

Dave drained his scotch and signaled the flight attendant for another. "I still wish I knew." The two went into an awkward silence as the flight attendant took Dave's old glass and put the new one down. "Would you like another one," Dave asked, looking at Joy.

"Sure," she smiled, draining her drink. "Could we possibly get another cheese and cracker tray," she asked the attendant. He silently nodded his head with a smile. "My turn to ask questions," she smiled at Dave.

"Your large file on me from your PI didn't give you all your answers," Dave questioned back.

"What PI dad," Joy answered. "I did all my research on you on the internet," she said, looking him in the eye. "So do I have any half brothers or sisters?" The flight attendant set her drink down along with the tray.

Dave took a sip of his second scotch, grabbing another nibble. Joy joined him in eating. "Two brothers," he said, as Joy did the same to her lime, then taking a drink.

"Really," she smiled with a question.

Dave looked at her. "My first wife Carolyn and I had a son. He died at birth."

"Oh my God dad," Joy said. "I'm so sorry. Mom never told me that. Did she know?"

"Yes she did," Dave said. "Which is part of the reason I think she never told me about you. She knew how much Carolyn meant to me. And how hard we tried to keep our marriage together after we lost James; ultimately, it was the job, not losing James that ended things."

Joy softly smiled. "That is one thing mom told me. Your first wife was the love your life."

"She was," Dave affirmed, looking at Joy. "I make no apologies on that Joy. But I did love your mother too."

"I know dad," Joy softly smiled. "What happened to James?"

"He had a hole in his heart. And back then, they didn't have the technology to find it or do something about it."

"When did he pass?"

"In 1979; two years after Carolyn and I married. I had just graduated college on the GI Bill after serving in Vietnam."

"And your other son," Joy softly asked, nodding at Dave's wedding ring.

"My other son," Dave beamed. "He is the light of my life." Joy's smile met her dad's. "He's the star pupil at Christie McAuliffe Elementary in the third grade and my duck hunting partner."

"He's nine," Joy asked. Dave looked at her. "I can do the math dad," she smiled.

Dave smiled, taking another sip of his scotch. "Jack isn't my biological son. He's my adopted son." Joy looked deeply at him. Dave took another sip and looked Joy directly in the eye. "He's the son of my spouse, Aaron." He waited to gauge Joy's response.

Joy immediately smiled. "Dad, for being a profiler, you sorta missed on that one." Dave looked more deeply at her. "I live in Frisco remember," she quietly laughed. "Rob and I have many gay and lesbian friends." She rubbed his arm. "I don't get the proud dad school picture," she smiled with a slight laugh.

Dave smiled. "Only if I get to see a picture of my grandson." The both laughed as Dave reached for his wallet while Joy reached for her handbag. They shared pictures and smiles, asking questions about the boys in their lives.

Joy looked at her father. "How did you and Aaron meet?"

-00CM00-

Jack woke the next morning to the sunlight brightly beaming in his bedroom window. Max was curled up next to him. He shot a look his digital alarm clock. _Whoa, 9:30_ he thought. _Aunt Jess let me sleep in_. Max continued to snore away as Jack climbed out of bed. He hit the head, giggling to himself at his latest slang he learned from his Papa, washed his hands and went into the hall. He looked into Jessica's mini suite that Dave had made for her to find the bed still neatly made. _They're home_ he smiled, turning in the hall. His parent's bedroom door was open.

Jack raced to the door and dived on top of Aaron. "Whoa buddy," Aaron smiled, getting waken from his deep and needed slumber by his growing son. Jack looked over the great expanse of the king size bed.

"Dad, where's Papa?"

###


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack scrambled over to Dave's side of the bed and got under the covers. He looked at Aaron. "You can tell me now," he smiled.

"You sure you're all set," Aaron asked with a laugh.

"Yup dad, I'm good to go; spill it," Jack smiled. Max came in the bedroom and plopped down on the bed as well.

"Something came up with Papa." Jack eyed his dad. "Jack, his second wife Hayden kept a terrible secret from him."

"What secret dad?"

"They had a child together. She was pregnant when she and Papa broke up and never told him." Aaron closely eyed his son and could see the wheels turning in his head, much like Reid.

"That's not right dad."

"No buddy, it isn't. Anyway, his daughter came looking for Papa wanting some answers. She was here for a couple of days while we were working the case. Papa found out the truth. After the case, Papa talked with her and then flew out to San Francisco to get to know her and her family."

Jack took a long pause. "She's a girl?"

Aaron bit back his laughter at the typical nine year old male statement. "Yup buddy," Aaron smiled, rubbing his head. "And she's married and has a son of her own."

"So Papa is a grandpa?"

"Yup buddy, he is," Aaron smiled. Jack frowned; Aaron immediately knew what was coming next. It took a while for Jack to finally say it.

"So she's Papa's bio…."

"Biological."

"That's the word dad; Papa's biological daughter." Aaron waited for the rest. "And I'm not. What happens now dad," Jack asked looking into his father's eyes.

Aaron smiled and rubbed his head more. "Nothing buddy; except we may have to share Papa a bit." Jack frowned deeper at the answer and looked away. "Jack, listen to me." Jack refused to look at him. "Jack, please look at me." Jack slowly complied. "Buddy, Papa would die to protect you just like mom did. He loves you that much. Don't ever doubt that son."

"But what about…."

Aaron smiled. "Your sister's name is Joy. And buddy, Papa can love you both."

"And my brother James?"

"Of course," Aaron smiled. "James too; you can tell Joy how much you love him and how much it means to you to have Carolyn and him in heaven with mom." Jack looked at him again. "Buddy, you've accepted James; you can do the same with Joy," Aaron smiled. Jack looked off. Aaron gave him some time to process things and then tickled him.

"And buddy, with Joy having a son, you know what that means?"

"What dad?"

Aaron beamed. "You're an uncle."

"Really," Jack asked, his eyes growing wider.

"Yup Uncle Jack," Aaron smiled.

"That's awesome dad! I can teach ….."

"Kai."

"Kai how to duck hunt with Papa and me!"

"There ya go buddy," Aaron smiled, kissing his head. "Papa would love that."

Jack thought for a few seconds more. "Dad?"

"What buddy?"

"Since Papa is gone, can we eat at McDonald's tonight," he asked, his stomach loudly rumbling for breakfast.

Aaron laughed, pulling Jack to him. "I was thinking the same thing bud."

-00CM00-

Dave and the Spinelli family had a glorious Saturday; even with him and Joy given their redeye flight, running on fumes. They both had only slept for a couple of hours on the flight, too busy talking and catching up.

Rob had a huge breakfast waiting for them. Dave was immediately impressed with his son-in-law. Rob was a hard working kid that was learning the shipping business from the ground up. "I won't sit in the big chair and demand respect Dave," he said. "I earn it."

"I like that," Dave said. "My grandfather taught me the same lessons," he smiled, bouncing Kai on his knee.

"Here's to Italian grandfathers," Rob said, raising his coffee cup in a salute.

The two parents were completely astounded by how well Dave took to Kai. Dave looked at them. "When Jack first came into my life, he was about this age. I've learned," he smiled. "And oh the toys and games I know to get you my boy as you get older," Dave smiled, holding Kai.

"Dad, you will not spoil our son," Joy ordered.

Dave winked at Rob. "Try again." Joy rolled her eyes at her husband. Rob just laughed.

Thankfully, Kai went down for a much needed morning nap, getting over his ear infection. Joy and Dave did the same.

-00CM00-

Sunday morning, Joy looked at Dave. "Dad, do you really have to go back today?" Dave looked at her. "I've loved having you here; we all have."

Dave kissed her cheek. "So have I sweetheart. But like you, I have a family. And they're back in Virginia. And I have a son to tuck into bed tonight and then get off to school in the morning."

Joy smiled. "I understand dad; I love that you have Jack in your life. And Aaron," she added.

The Spinelli family walked Dave to his rental. Dave looked at them. "I don't believe in good-byes. I believe in see you soon; we on for Thanksgiving?"

"You got it Dave," Rob smiled, "we're already looking forward to it," he said, shaking Dave's hand. He handed Kai to him for a hug good-bye.

"See you then dad," Joy smiled. Dave kissed her and then Kai, handing his grandson back to his mother.

"You got it kiddo," Dave smiled, getting into his rental.

-00CM00-

Aaron was putting Jack to bed when Max perked up sitting next to the side. "Someone home Max," Aaron asked with a smile. Dave blew into the room. Max barked a greeting.

"Hi Papa," Jack yawned. "Missed you."

Missed you Champino," Dave smiled, kissing his forehead. "You ready for prayers?"

Jack yawned and then looked at him. "And thanks to you, they've got longer."

Aaron kissed Dave with a smile.

With Jack tucked in and already conked, Aaron and Dave walked to their bedroom suite. "How are you," Aaron asked.

"Honestly Aaron," Dave responded looking at him. "The words overjoyed, blessed and damn tired come to mind. In that order," he said, looking at Aaron.

Aaron softly laughed. "So tonight is going to a first?"

"Aaron?"

"I tuck you in as well without a boat load of scotch and a smelly cigar in you."

Dave smiled. "Have I told you lately I love you?" Aaron smiled. "Thank you for backing me this weekend.

That got Dave the Aaron Hotchner full smile. "I love you too Dave. Let's get your ass to bed."

-00CM00-

Dave was not so patiently waiting at the security doors leading to the baggage claim area at Dulles. He finally noticed the three on the escalator and had to smile at the two frazzled parents that made a cross-country flight with an active two year old.

The security doors slid open and Rob put Kai on his feet. "Gampa," he shouted, running to Dave. Dave scooped him up for hug.

He put his arm around Joy and kissed her cheek. "Long flight," he asked with more of a knowing smile than a question.

"Hi dad; please tell me you've flown with Jack," she smiled.

"Yeah we did," Dave said, shaking Rob's hand. "But he was five and we just went to Orlando." Rob and Joy looked at each other. "Did he sleep?"

"How do you say not much," Rob yawned.

Dave brightly smiled. "I have two ingredients to make that happen."

"Dad," Joy asked.

"A nine year old son that just got out of school and knows he has a long holiday weekend," Dave smiled. "And a four legged duck hunting partner that will wear them both out."

"Sounds heavenly dad," Joy smiled, kissing his cheek.

Joy and Rob smiled at the car seat Dave had in the back of his vehicle for Kai. "It used to be Jack's," Dave smiled.

Kai lasted a total of two minutes on the road and fell asleep. Joy, in the backseat of Dave's SUV, looked at Rob, in the front passenger seat. "Now he falls asleep."

Dave looked at the two of them. "With the drive and government workers leaving work early for the holiday weekend, we're looking at about a fifty minute drive to the house. Take a nap as well you two," he smiled. Three minutes later, it was Dave and his oldies radio channel keeping him company.

To say it was a mixed group for Thanksgiving at the Rossi mansion the next day was an understatement. Aaron's brother Sean was there, as well as the Brooks family. Along with the Spinelli family, Father Jimmy rounded out the group.

Yet they had a wonderful and joyful day. Aaron, Sean and Rob watched over Jack and Kai playing fetch with Max in the backyard. Sean rubbed Jack's shoulder. "So you don't want Kai to call you Uncle Jack," he smiled.

"I'll take that when I'm older," Jack said, moving off to help Kai to get Max to put his plastic decoy duck at Kai's feet.

Sean looked at his brother and rolled his eyes. "Aaron, when the hell did he grow up on us?"

"Welcome to my world Sean," Aaron smiled.

Dave loving put up with Hannah and Jessica Brooks in his kitchen. Joy walked up to the lunch counbter. "Do I dare," she asked with a smile.

"Sure," Hannah smiled. "Haley's tablecloth is on the table." Joy looked at her. "One of things we love about Dave," she beamed more. "Help me set the table while Jess argues with your dad about basting the bird," she winked. The both laughed and set the table. John Brooks and Jimmy enjoyed the football game on Dave's large screen TV.

The blended family Thanksgiving was simply wonderful. Father Jimmy summed it up best, pulling on his coat. "God bless you all for making this work." He walked out with the Brooks family.

Friday morning breakfast with Sean cooking started off with a Dave growl. "You're in my kitchen brother."

"I cook for a living brother; back down," he smiled.

Rob smiled at Dave. "My money is on Sean." Aaron and Sean laughed.

"Shuddup," Dave barked.

Rob smiled at Sean and Aaron. "The joys of being the son-in-law; welcome to an Italian family."

Dave looked around for the boys. "Damnit Rob…." he got out.

"Shuddup Dave," Aaron and Sean said together. Rob thumbed a smile at the Hotchner brothers and looked his father-in-law in the eye.

"I get chased out of my own goddamn kitchen," Dave mumbled, heading upstairs to shave. Aaron and Sean shared a high five.

Part of the day was spent getting the Spinelli family into the Rossi/Hotchner family. They visited Haley's gravesite, as well as Carolyn's and James'.

Joy bent down to help Jack move the grass clippings away from James headstone. "Thank you for taking such loving care of our brother," she said, kissing Jack.

When bedtime for Kai approached, Joy looked at Jack. "Hey Jack, I need a huge favor," she smiled.

"What's up Joy," he asked.

"Rob and I want to get Kai into a regular bed but he's been fighting it. I talked with your grandma yesterday and she gave me some really great advice."

"What's that Joy?"

"Can he bunk in with you and Max tonight?" Jack looked at her. "Grandma thinks that would work."

Jack looked at Max. 'What do ya think pal?" Max barked. "Let's get it done Joy," he smiled at her. Aaron put his arm around Dave's shoulder. Sean and Rob beamed.

After Jack and Kai were tucked for the night, Joy pulled Aaron aside. He looked at her with his piecing brown eyes. "Do you really think we need to talk," he smiled.

"No Aaron," Joy smiled back. "I just wanted to say thank you for making my dad so happy."

Aaron kissed her forehead, pulling her to his chest. "Your dad and his love brought me back from the edge of the abyss."

-00CM00-

Sean made it down to Virginia again for the Christmas holiday. Dave, Aaron and Jack had a Skype session Christmas Eve afternoon with the Spinelli family in Frisco. "Sweetheart," Dave smiled at Joy. "I understand big Italian families. It's all good."

"We'll still miss you all sis," Jack smiled. Sean, standing behind Jack, smiled at his nephew, rubbing his shoulder.

-00CM00-

Aaron, Dave and Jack were enjoying a spring time afternoon as Virginia finally thawed out from its winter chill. The pool cleaned out, they worked around the backyard. Jack and Dave picked up the broken branches of trees that Mother Winter had left on the backyard as Aaron raked up the smaller ones and stray leaves. They enjoyed the family time with Max doing his usual with the twigs, wanting playtime. The larger ones would be burned that night in the outside fireplace to make s'mores.

Aaron heard a car door shut in the driveway. That was not new in the family's world. Any of the team would occasionally drop in on a weekend off. Yet Aaron still went on alert. _Hypervigilance hell_ Aaron thought. _I don't care how many years have gone by you damn Bureau shrink; I protect my family_.

Aaron looked up to see a very lovely black woman approaching, with a bit of a grey in her hair at the temple. He immediately recognized the person and whistled at Dave.

"Aaron," Dave asked, working with Jack.

"Incoming," Aaron nodded at the woman. "And that's all on you." Dave walked towards the driveway. "And not in front of our son please," Aaron added.

"I've got this," Dave said to him and walked to meet the woman.

"Hayden, let's take this inside."

###


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you again for those of you that have stuck around for this story. I really appreciate it.**

Chapter 4

"David we need to talk," Hayden said, not happily.

"We have quite a bit to talk about," Dave replied, matching her tone. "But we will not do it out here in front of my son." Hayden eyed him. Dave nodded towards the mansion. "My study will work."

Hayden followed him to the backdoor. Dave, always the gentleman, opened the door for her and nodded her in. Once in the door, Hayden turned on him. "I said my study Hayden," he glared at her, not so quietly shutting the door. "Follow me please." He started walking through the home with Hayden following.

When Dave got to the study door, we waved her in, entered after her and shut that door.

Hayden turned on her heel. "Stay the hell away from my daughter," she spat out.

"Your daughter? Last time I checked, it takes a male and a female to make a child. Imagine my surprise when I found out I was the male, twenty plus years later."

"You wanted to leave," Hayden defended.

"And you don't think I wouldn't have if I knew you were pregnant? Give me more damn credit than that."

"I loved you back then and didn't want to hold your career back."

"Well thank you for that," Dave bit out. "But I still didn't have right to know that you were pregnant? Come on Hayden."

"So now you know," Hayden fired back. "I warned Joy not to find you. You'd never find time in your now busy life for her. You'll break her heart."

"That's the last thing I would do to her and you know it. I've made time for her just like I do for my son," Dave nodded out towards the backyard. "So much time, that Joy has told me that she's told you everything about being here for Thanksgiving and how we stay in contact living on opposite sides of the country." Hayden glared at him. "So why don't you spit out what's really on your mind."

"Yes, Joy has told me everything. How you felt sorry for Aaron and Jack after Haley got killed."

"Felt sorry for them," Dave roared out in question. "I hurt like hell for them. We were close before that hell got unleashed on them. When Aaron had Jack for a weekend after he and Haley divorced and we were home from cases, they'd occasionally come to my cabin."

Hayden stared at him. "So you could get a replacement for James," she argued.

Dave stared back at her. "Do you think that's what all of this is about," he asked, waving his finger at the backyard. He glared at Hayden. "My son prays for James and Carolyn every night. He takes comfort in knowing his brother and Carolyn are in heaven with his mother."

"And you just happened to fall in love in Aaron along the way?"

Dave bitterly laughed. "There it is; we're finally getting somewhere now." He looked Hayden directly in the eye. "What happened to that European openness and acceptance of all things you used to flaunt at me?"

"It affects my daughter now," Hayden argued.

Dave shook his head with another biting laugh. "There's the bottom line. You know damn well Joy doesn't give a damn about whether her dad is gay or not. You're worried solely about your standing with your high and mighty friends if they would find out your former husband is now in homosexual relationship."

"What about my grandson?"

"Our grandson," Dave corrected. "I trust Joy and Rob to raise Kai to understand all people and accept them for who they are. That's one thing I have to give you credit on Hayden. You reared one wonderful child. But our daughter and her husband, whom I support greatly as well for the record, will do that."

"Of course you'd accept Rob working as a lowly longshoreman," Hayden spat out.

"He's learning the family business from the ground up. When he finally takes over, he will have the respect of every person that gets a paycheck signed from him because he's been there: he's done their job. You're damn right that gets my respect and backing." Dave looked at her. "So I'll ask again Hayden; who you worried about? Joy? Or you?"

Hayden turned and walked around the study. She briefly looked at the pictures Dave had there. He and an older black man; their arms around each other's shoulder. Jack graduating from kindergarten and pictures of him with Mudgie and Max. She noticed the happy, smiling little boy and this growth into the boy she got quick notice of in the backyard.

"I'm worried that I'll lose my daughter David," she said, turning towards him with tears in her eyes. "We're not the closest."

Dave calmed a bit. "Then try and make it work Hayden." She looked at him. "If you talk or give her the attitude I just got when you do, you will lose her; try being supportive of her for once." Hayden eyed him deeper. "She told me you didn't support her decision to go to Stanford."

"I had her all lined up to attend the Sorbonne in Paris," Hayden said.

"Did you talk to Joy about that?" Hayden glared at him. Dave inwardly laughed. _You've got nothing on the Hotchner glare_. "Hayden, if you try to run her life, Joy is bound to resent you. Son or daughter, you can't do that. Hell I'd like Jack to go to Harvard and be a lawyer like his dad. But when that time comes, I'll let Jack make that decision. And if he wants to be an auto mechanic, I'll support that. If you don't accept Joy's choices, you'll lose your daughter."

"So you daddy dearest, just coddle her and let her do what she wants," Hayden argued back.

"No Hayden; I respect my now adult daughter's decisions and support her. If she comes asking for my advice, I'll give it. But only then; because she is an adult."

Hayden shook her head. "And bail her out when things don't go right."

"So now it's a money thing? Come on Hayden. You really want to compare bank accounts? That's below your fine English upbringing."

"You really can be an ass David," Hayden said.

Dave smiled. "Aaron thinks I'm a loveable ass." He let the double meaning hang in the air.

Hayden sarcastically smirked at him and moved to leave the room. "Fine David: you let our daughter ruin her life. When she comes crying to me, I'll let her know that."

"That won't happen Hayden; because she has a parent that supports her," Dave fired back. "And more importantly, a husband that won't let that happen either. Rob loves her."

Hayden pulled the study door open. "You just don't get it do you David?"

Dave looked at her. "I think you're the one that doesn't get it." Hayden walked out and slammed the backdoor as she left.

Dave came out into the backyard. Aaron looked at him. "Do I need to ask how that went?"

Dave shook his head with a sad laugh. "No."

"Dave, should you give Joy a heads up?" Dave looked at him. "If Hayden is here in the States, guess where her next stop is likely to be?"

Dave smiled at Aaron, giving him a kiss. "Maybe I should; and why I love you," he smiled, pulling out his cellphone.

"I have complete buy-in Dave," Aaron smiled. "And I support you."

-00CM00-

Dave closed the door to his office and headed down the steps into the bullpen. He eyed Garcia sitting on JJ's desk as Morgan was leaning against Kate Callahan's old desk. "You all have nothing to do," he asked.

"You're heading out early," Reid noted.

"I've got a note from the boss," Rossi growled at the genius and then smiled. "And three special people to pick up at the airport," he beamed.

Morgan eyed Rossi. "That's called nepotism," he said. He looked at Garcia. "And they call seminars on us."

"Back down Chocolate Thunder," she smiled and looked at Rossi. "What time do they get in?"

Dave smiled. "In about an hour; I got a text from Rob after they got to cruising altitude out of Denver. Kai conked out for a nap; there are no frazzled parents on this trip."

The team all smiled. "So they're flying into Reagan instead of Dulles," Reid asked.

"Yeah," Dave smiled back. "Aaron convinced them it would be easier on Kai with the layover in Denver to let him run around and stretch his legs."

JJ pointed at him. "Good idea," she said and then moaned. Everyone looked at her. Garcia pulled JJ's desk drawer open around her legs and handed JJ the package of saltines. "Thanks Penelope," she smiled.

"You got Mother Goose," Dave asked Penelope with a smile.

"All over it Sir Rossi," Penelope beamed. "And I can't wait to see Kate again at the great Memorial Day picnic at the Rossi/Hotchner hacienda."

Reid looked around. "Who's picking up Emily tonight at Dulles?"

Derek raised his hand. "Savannah and I are going to make a date night out of it," he smiled.

Kevin Lynch ambled in to join the group. "Well done Agent Morgan," Dave commended. Derek pointed at him.

Kevin looked at Dave. "Please just tell me Grandma Brooks is making her famous deviled eggs for the picnic."

"You know it Kevin," Dave smiled.

JJ put her head against the back of her chair and shut her eyes. "Oh goody; between them and Hannah's baked beans, I'll have to put up with my husband and son's fart festival on the ride home. And do it sober." Garcia handed her another cracker. The rest laughed at the expectant mom. JJ flipped them off. The group roared more.

Dave looked at Anderson and Gina Sharp joining the group. "You two will be there?"

"You know it Rossi," Gina smiled. "I'm making my seven layer bars."

"There is a god," JJ smiled.

"Gina, just keep them away from our son," Aaron smiled, joining the group.

"No promises Hotch," she smiled.

Anderson smiled. "I've already done my buns, chip and dip run. I get to eat good again," he sheepishly smiled. Hotch pointed at him with a smile.

Garcia looked at the two bosses. "What about that amazing fruit salad you always make? Fruit isn't cheap."

"That's on Joy and Rob," Dave proudly smiled.

"I just hope Emily makes her totally amazing crab dip," Morgan said. Garcia pointed at him.

"We're both doing our thing for the picnic Monday morning," JJ said.

"Jayje, she's staying with you and Will," Garcia asked.

JJ smiled. "Yeah; she's sublet her home here in DC…."

"Savannah and I offered," Morgan jumped in.

"And didn't want to make it three is crowd at the new love nest," JJ winked at Garcia.

"You're so totally busted," Garcia smiled at Morgan. The rest laughed.

Dave looked at his watch. "I better get a move on," he smiled. "See you all on Monday," he said, heading for the glass doors. He got a group good-bye send-off that he waved at as he pushed a door open to head to the elevators.

"So Hotch, with our AL after the holiday, is there a trip to cabin in the future for the whole family," Derek smiled with a question.

"Yes there is," Hotch smiled. "Jack can't wait to teach Kai how to fish."

"The Avenge of the Anglers," Garcia smiled. "I expect pictures Bossman."

"Yes Garcia," Hotch deadpanned. The team all laughed.

-00CM00-

Dave honked the horn at Aaron, Jack and Max in the backyard as he come into the driveway and pulled into the garage. Max ran in barking his happy greeting as Dave put his vehicle into park and shut the engine off. He got out and opened the backdoor behind his and reached in to unbuckle Kai from his car seat. "Max Gampa," Kai excitedly said with a point. Dave beamed, pulling him out and setting him on his feet. The new Three Musketeer reunion of Jack, Max and Kai started. "Gonna swfish," Kai excitedly asked.

"You know it," Jack smiled. Dave rubbed his son's shoulder.

Joy came out of the other door of the backseat and moved to the back of vehicle to see Aaron opening the hatch to pull out luggage. She pulled him into a hug. "Thanks Aaron."

"For what," he asked, accepting her hug.

"Telling dad to give me and Rob the heads up that mom was headed our way."

Aaron smiled. "Joy, you are a part of this family. And I protect my family," he said, kissing her forehead.

"We still appreciated it Aaron," Rob said, extending his hand for a shake.

Aaron gripped it and smiled. "Welcome home Rob."

###

 **A/N: Thank you once again for the favorite/following alerts; they are appreciated. And for those of you that left reviews; that is an author's greatest gift. I appreciate them as well.**

 **A special thank you to my mentor Thn0715 who once again was my sounding board and offered her sage advice and wisdom.**

 ***Knightly bow***


End file.
